Shine a light
by Hermaline
Summary: Quand les êtres aimés ne peuvent s’aimer, ils sont obligés de se séparer…


Titre : Shine a light

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : 7 (je suis bloquée dessus lol)

Genre : Romance

Résumé : Quand les êtres aimés ne peuvent s'aimer, ils sont obligés de se séparer… (c'est pas un drame hein !)

Note : J'ai écris cette fic dans le plus stricte secret lol pour changer. Je voulais voir ce que j'étais capable de faire sans avis extérieur, ce dont j'ai bien trop pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps. Et sinon, sachez que j'ai « coupé » la chanson à la fin, elle était trop longue et un peu trop… « dramatique ».

Dédicace : Merci à Sandra pour son aide précieuse et d'avoir répondu à mes questions si pointilleuses !

**Shine a light**

Jack rit un bon coup tout en se grattant la nuque et jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur son côté gauche. Mais non. Elle restait irrémédiablement penchée sur son assiette, ses cheveux blonds recouvrant son visage.

X : Je vous le jure mon colonel !

J : Vraiment ? Et bien on en apprend de bonnes avec vous Leyton !

La jeune lieutenant afficha un sourire ravi et continua à raconter son histoire impressionnante qu'O'Neill n'écoutait qu'à moitié, trop occupé à observer un autre soldat qui visiblement ne les avait pas remarqués.

Une nouvelle fois apostrophé, il répondit évasivement, gêné qu'une femme ose s'atteler à draguer le militaire le plus mystérieux de la base. Jack O'Neill était connu comme très imprévisible et mieux valait ne pas l'approcher si l'on était pas sûr de sa réaction.

**I don't wanna be adored**

_Je ne veux pas être adoré _

**Don't wanna be first in line**

_Je ne veux pas être premier en ligne_

Comment pouvait-il encore attirer à son âge ? Lui qui ne faisait rien pour continuer à entretenir sa côte de popularité ? Oui, il avait été un virulent coureur de jupons et puis un jour il s'était marié. Il avait divorcé mais depuis un certain jour il ne courait plus. C'était le jour où il avait rencontré Samantha Carter.

Et maintenant, en fait, il ne courait plus qu'un jupon.

Et tant pis si c'était un jupon interdit.

D'ailleurs, poser un interdit n'était-ce pas la meilleure façon de le voir levé ?

Cela, il le méditait depuis bientôt huit ans et quelque chose lui disait que la fin était proche, peut-être ce lieutenant Leyton ? Ou cette énième mission de simple reconnaissance ?

L : Et vous alors mon colonel ? Qu'auriez-vous fait ?

Il sursauta.

**Or make myself heard**

_Ou me faire entendre __  
_

J : Oh… euh… je…

X : ACTIVATION NON PROGRAMME DE LA PORTE DES ETOILES

J : Désolé lieutenant, le devoir m'appelle !

Jack partit aussitôt suivit de près par Sam qui l'avait attendu. Ils furent rejoints par Daniel au détour d'un couloir et tous arrivèrent à la salle de contrôle où Teal'c et le général Hammond étaient déjà.

S : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Mais à peine Sam a-t-elle posé la question que les ordinateurs s'éteignirent et la base fut plongée dans une obscurité totale. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière verte apparut témoignant de la mise en marche du générateur de secours.

J : Qui a éteint la lumière ?

H : Major Carter qu'est ce que c'est d'après vous ?

S : Je vais tout de suite essayer de trouver ça mon général.

La jeune femme partit. Jack la suivit des yeux, croisa le regard des trois autres et alla vers la même direction.

J : Je peux entrer.

Sam releva subitement la tête de son ordinateur.

S : Bien sûr… Même si c'est déjà fait.

Il sourit et s'approcha.

J : Alors ça avance ?

S : Visiblement c'est un virus que nous avons reçu. Quelque chose d'assez puissant pour passer outre la barrière de l'iris.

J : Vous savez de qui ça peut venir ?

S : Non. Pour l'instant le plus important c'est de l'identifier et d'arriver à le supprimer.

J : Mission de routine ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sereine. Il s'assit sur le tabouret en face d'elle, la tête dans les mains.

**I'd like to bring a little light**

_Je voudrais apporter une lumière _  
**To shine a light on your life**

_Pour éclairer ta vie __  
_

Le major Carter tapota plusieurs fois sur ses touches puis s'interrompit pour lui lancer un coup d'œil surpris.

J : Je vous dérange ?

S : Non je… je suis surprise que vous restiez.

J : Je n'ai rien d'autre de mieux à faire.

S : Je vois.

Elle reprit son travail.

J : Enfin ça ne veut pas dire que…

S : J'ai compris. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le regard azur plongé dans le sien le fit sourire. Il resta là, à l'observer pendant deux longues heures mais il ne réalisa même pas le temps passé. Ce qu'il réalisa c'est la victoire de la jeune femme et rien d'autre.

S : J'ai trouvé !

Jack se redressa.

S : Je dois aller voir le docteur Lee.

Elle prit son ordinateur portable sous le bras et sortit dans le couloir. Jack la suivit encore, docilement.

J : Je vais vous laisser régler ça entre scientifiques.

Sam sourit et bifurqua vers la gauche alors que lui allait vers la droite.

S : Mon colonel !

Il se retourna.

S : Merci de votre soutien !

J : Mais… je n'ai rien fait…

S : Mais si, vous le savez très bien.

**To make you feel loved**

_Te faire te sentir aimée __  
_

Un dernier sourire et elle reprit sa route sous les yeux d'un colonel O'Neill heureux.

D : Enfin Sam, je suis quand même surpris que personne n'ait pensé à vous inviter.

S : Daniel…

D : Mais c'est vrai. Tout le monde vous adore. Ne me dites pas que pas un seul soldat n'a eu le cran de venir vous demander si vous étiez libre samedi pour l'inauguration !

Le major Carter grogna imperceptiblement, évitant soigneusement le regard de son colonel en face d'elle et plongea vigoureusement sa fourchette dans ses pâtes.

T : Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas vous-mêmes Daniel Jackson ?

L'archéologue écarquilla les yeux.

D : Mais parce que Sam est une amie… Juste une amie.

T : Et vous ne pourriez pas aller ensemble à cette inauguration ?

D : Si mais… mais d'autres ont… la priorité…

Ses yeux glissèrent à sa droite mais la cible resta immobile, fixant son plateau.

T : La priorité ?

D : Et bien oui… Certaines personnes peuvent… comment dire… envisager plus que de la simple amitié avec Sam et c'est donc un peu plus… comment dire… un peu plus délicat. Alors ces personnes doivent travailler plus…

S (entre ses dents) : Enfin Daniel, je ne suis pas un bout de viande que les autres doivent se disputer !

T : Travailler ?

D : Oui.

De nouveau, un regard à droite. Aucune réaction.

D : Enfin Jack expliquez-lui !

Le colonel O'Neill fixa le couteau que Daniel agitait sous son nez et repoussa vivement le bras de celui-ci pour éloigner la menace. Il lança un regard discret à Sam.

J : Il n'y a rien à expliquer Daniel.

Furieux contre Jack qui malheureusement ne semblait pas vouloir attraper la perche qu'il avait tendue pour lui, le professeur Jackson se leva et sortit du mess. Teal'c resta encore quelques secondes, le temps de finir son plateau avant de retourner dans ses quartiers.

J : Je suis désolée Carter. Daniel est… enfin…

S : Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour lui mon colonel.

J : C'est vrai que… que personne ne vous a invité ?

Samantha Carter avala encore quelques bouchées de sa côte de bœuf.

S : Non.

J : Mais alors…

S : Je préfère y aller seule.

J : Carter…

Ils échangèrent un regard bref.

S : Mieux vaut venir seule que mal accompagnée.

J : Carter…

S : Vous voulez venir avec moi ?

Surpris, il s'immobilisa.

J : Non.

S : Je vois.

J : Ce ne serait pas… raisonnable.

S : Je vois.

J : Vous devriez accepter son invitation… ou une de leurs invitations.

S (suppliante) : Mon colonel…

Il plongea ses yeux déterminés dans les siens.

J : Je ne veux pas vous y voir seule.

**No, don't wanna be the only one you know**

_Non, je ne veux pas être la seule personne que tu connaisses __  
_

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer mais finit par baisser la tête.

J : Hey Carter, ce n'est pas la grande catastrophe du siècle si vous allez à une soirée accompagnée d'un beau blond.

S : Blond ?

J : Ou brun comme vous voulez…

Elle n'aimait pas cette conversation et il le voyait bien. Pourquoi la pousser autant ? Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, elle préférait y aller seule, était-ce un crime ? Bien sûr que non mais la boule au creux de son estomac lui soufflait que si.

Sam lui lança un énième coup d'œil désespéré. Qu'il arrête de lui dire ça ! Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voudrait jamais. Peu importe ce qu'avait dit son père alors qu'elle délirait seule dans son vaisseau. Elle méritait peut-être de trouver le bonheur mais ce n'était pas une raison pour sauter dans les bras du premier venu. Surtout que le bonheur, elle ne le rejetait pas, c'est simplement lui qui s'interdisait à elle bêtement, à cause d'un règlement tout aussi bête.

J : Promettez-moi que vous n'irez pas seule.

Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Rageuse, elle commença à douter de la conviction des sentiments qu'elle pensait qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Oui, il l'aimait bien et il n'avait pas vraiment le droit mais était-ce une raison pour la rejeter comme ça et la diriger vers un autre ? Elle avait décidé que c'était lui ou personne. Allait-il enfin le comprendre ?

Son regard toujours ancré au sien, Samcontinua longtemps à l'observer. Il devait bien y avoir une explication à son comportement mais elle ne trouvait pas, et pour être sincère, elle était un petit peu fatiguée de toujours chercher des explications.

Alors, elle soupira silencieusement tout en se maudissant pour les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.

S : Je vous le promets.

Ce murmure le détendit considérablement remarqua-t-elle. Il l'accompagna à la sortie du mess, et elle aurait pu jurer qu'un sourire léger éclairait son visage.

Elle sentit un main la frôler alors qu'elle était censée partir dans son labo et lui rejoindre Teal'c en salle de sport. Sa tête se tourna vers lui.

J : Je… Je préfère être celui qui veille sur vous en mission plutôt que être un simple cavalier à une soirée dansante.

Elle sourit, bien que la tristesse de son refus pesa toujours dans son cœur et se réfugia dans son labo.

**I wanna be the place you call home**

_Je veux être ton chez toi _

Lorsque Samantha Carter pénétra dans la salle, où la soirée d'inauguration battait déjà son plein, elle fit sensation. Magnifique dans sa robe de soie bleue, elle surprit tout le monde en apparaissant au bras du major Range, récemment affecté à la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Nombreux furent les regards qui glissèrent vers le colonel O'Neill, debout seul dans un coin un verre à la main.

C'était un bon choix. Le major allait parfaitement bien avec elle, ils formaient un beau couple. Oui. Très beau. Jack se décolla du mur et s'éclipsa discrètement, il avait un discours à énoncer.

La jeune femme abandonna son prétendant avec ses collègues qui sans nul doute avaient dû l'assaillir de questions dès son départ. Elle se frayait un chemin parmi la foule de soldats qui la saluaient respectueusement à son passage. Peine perdue, elle trouva bien Teal'c et Daniel mais aucune trace du colonel. Elle aurait pourtant juré l'avoir aperçu lorsqu'elle était entrée.

X : Hm… (raclement de gorge) Bonsoir à tous…

Les conversations cessèrent alors qu'une voix grave et hésitante résonnait dans la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent en direction de l'estrade où Jack O'Neill se tenait devant le pupitre officiel, la bouche près du micro.

J : Bienvenus à tous dans le nouveau centre d'entraînement rattaché au complexe du SGC : le complexe Langford. Je ne vais pas vous vanter les mérites de cet établissement ni ses fonctions car ça vous le savez déjà. Si je suis ici c'est pour vous présenter le futur commandant de ce nouveau centre. Un civil.

Des murmures fusèrent dans la salle alors que le colonel O'Neill prenait le temps de maintenir le suspens et de chercher où était le major Carter. C'est lorsqu'il la vit au pied de l'estrade (et donc aux siens par la même occasion), la tête levée vers lui qu'il décida d'en finir.

J : C'est moi qui dirigerai ce centre.

De l'incompréhension. Mais le colonel O'Neill était… colonel ! Pas civil !

J : Oui j'ai démissionné de l'US Air Force et je quitte le SGC pour venir m'occuper des futurs soldats intergalactiques.

Ses yeux décidés voulurent se reposer sur le major Carter mais elle avait disparut.

**I lay myself down to make it so**

_Je m'étends près de toi __p__our faire que tout soit vrai __  
_

Après avoir essuyé une conversation énergique avec Daniel et échangé un long regard avec Teal'c, l'ex-colonel O'Neill s'en alla, soucieux, chercher le major Range.

J : Major… ?

L'homme se retourna et le salua.

R : Félicitations pour votre nouvelle affectation mon colonel mais pourquoi avez-vous démissionné ?

J : J'avais mes raisons. Vous ne sauriez pas où est passée le major Carter ?

R : Elle est partie de rafraîchir aux toilettes des dames.

O'Neill salua à son tour Ranger et s'éloigna. Que devait-il faire ? Attendre son retour et risquer d'être observer par la moitié de l'assistance ou partir à sa rencontre et espérer un peu plus d'intimité ? Apercevant soudainement Daniel au loin venant vers lui, il désigna d'office la deuxième solution comme étant la meilleure.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner à droite quand une paire de nus pieds attira son attention.

J : Carter ?

Il repassa devant les portes ouvertes de la salle dans laquelle la tête d'un certain archéologue s'agitait dans tous les sens à sa recherche et il se dépêcha de rejoindre Sam adossée au mur, les yeux plongés dans la contemplation de ses orteils.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent profondément silencieux. Jack tentait de trouver LA phrase magique qui détendrait l'atmosphère.

S : Je croyais que vous vouliez veiller sur moi. Ca ne va pas être facile à plus de cinquante kilomètres non ?

Il se mordit la lèvre en baissant la tête alors qu'elle relevait la sienne pour mieux témoigner de sa colère.

S : Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

L'émotion faisait trembler sa voix habituellement posée. Cette manière qu'elle avait de lancer la remarque pertinente ne lui échappait même pas en un moment pareil.

C'était comme ça. Il resterait toujours celui qui se taisait et elle continuerait à tirer les conclusions. Ses conclusions. Mais qu'importe, elle ne se trompait que rarement.

J : "Tout ça" ?

S : Oui. Faire celui qui est là pour moi, pour nous, et puis qui me jette vers un autre sans aucun cillement?

La douleur dans ses yeux océans. Il oscilla intérieurement, une illusion de tournis au fond de son esprit finalement plus très sûr de lui.

J : C'était la seule solution.

S : La seule solution ?!

Un assaut partagé entre la rage et le chagrin.

J : … Oui.

Ce quart de seconde d'hésitation eut fini de la convaincre. Il n'y avait pas de problème. Pas de solution. Aucune raison valable à son choix si égoïste.

S : Vous êtes un lâche !

**But you don't want to know**

_Mais tu ne veux rien savoir_

Il fronça les sourcils et eut un stupide mouvement de recul. Comme s'il voulait s'éloigner de Samantha Carter ! Sa réaction excessive le surprenait mais une petite voix lui murmurait sans cesse : « on ne récolte que ce que l'on sème ».

Alors il se redressa et se prépara au flot de reproches qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui asséner.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et une salve d'applaudissements émana de la pièce derrière eux. L'énervement fit battre plus fort la veine sur sa tempe et il serra les dents, furieux contre cette soirée qui se rappelait un peu trop tôt à eux. Elle allait refaire une tentative lorsque des « O'Neill ! O'Neill ! » furent scandés par dessus les applaudissements.

Horrifié, Jack réalisa qu'il aurait préféré les cris de Samantha Carter plutôt que les honneurs de militaires insignifiants. Personne ne pouvait baisser le son l'espace d'un instant ?

S : Vous… vous devriez y aller.

Elle avait prononcé ses mots doucement, comme une évidence. Une simple évidence. Elle abandonnait une nouvelle fois face à cette vie qui décidément ne la satisferait jamais, ne jouerait jamais en sa faveur.

Par respect, par amour aussi sans doute, il acquiesça sans bruit et avança face à la porte. Les applaudissements redoublèrent, la haie d'honneur était déjà tracée jusqu'au général Hammond sur l'estrade. Il tourna alors la tête vers elle et croisa son regard.

Ce regard qu'il n'était pas prêt de croiser à nouveau lui sembla-t-il. Un regard empli de tristesse. Elle ne comprenait son geste. Elle lui en voulait de l'abandonner au moment où elle commençait tout juste à contrôler un petit bout de son destin. Il lui avait laissé de l'espoir pendant toutes les années où il était irrémédiablement là, continuellement à ses côtés. Bien sûr, Jack O'Neill ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Mais c'était bel et bien une part d'elle qu'il emmenait avec lui, c'était une part d'elle qu'inconsciemment elle lui avait envoyée en retour de cette fidélité qu'il lui témoignait depuis sept ans. Enfin, qu'il lui avait témoigné. Il abandonnait, il fuyait tout en restant là à la hanter parce qu'il ne serait pas loin, parce qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais malgré sa décision finale de partir.

Et tout cela, il le lut dans ce regard azur plus qu'il ne le comprit. Le nouveau commandant du centre ……. parcourut bravement le court chemin jusqu'à l'estrade.

Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait entrouvrir la porte de l'avenir même si pour cela il devait fermer celle de la présence. Il était libre, elle ne l'était pas. Si officiellement il n'avait plus de compte à rendre nul doute que pour y parvenir il avait dû sacrifier peut-être la seule raison de cet acte.

Et pourtant, aucun regret ne l'habitait et ne l'habiterait. Hammond avait été clair. Sa démission de l'armée était facilement acceptable, que ce soit par lui comme par les hauts responsables. Seulement sa justification l'était beaucoup moins. Lui bien sûr comprenait le fondement de tout ceci et l'encourageait mais si jamais le NID s'intéressait à cette « affaire » le risque était évident. Bien que personne ne pourrait démontrer que Samantha Carter et Jack O'Neill étaient ensemble, des enregistrements, des témoignages, des rapports prouveraient un lien trop fraternel aux yeux du règlement. Il fallait être prudent… pendant quelques temps.

Voilà pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit, voilà pourquoi il lui avait presque imposé un cavalier. Il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons, quitte à lui briser le cœur.

Maintenant, il espérait pouvoir le réparer, justement, ce cœur.

**I give much more than I'd ever ask for**

_Je donne beaucoup plus __q__ue je n'oserais demander __  
_

Deux semaines seulement s'étaient écoulées mais le professeur Jackson ne supportait déjà plus d'être séparé de « vieux grincheux » même s'il se refusait à l'admettre.

D : Sam…

Ses yeux clairs compréhensifs fixaient la jeune femme en face de lui, assise sur le canapé, elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils anxieux à la porte d'entrée.

D : Comprenez-moi, vous n'auriez pas accepté si je vous avais dit qu'il venait…

S : Ne dites pas de bêtises Daniel.

Mais l'archéologue savait bien qu'il avait raison. Avertir au tout dernier moment que Jack O'Neill était également invité à dîner n'était pas très judicieux mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'allait quand même rester les bras croisés alors que ses deux amis n'étaient plus du tout sur la même longueur comme avant suite à un stupide quiproquo ?

D : Vous lui en voulez ?

S : Bien sûr que non Daniel. Il fait ce qu'il veut et je respecte sa décision. Même si je la trouve irréfléchie.

D (murmurant) : Moi je crois que vous n'avez pas compris…

Des coups furent frappés à la porte, il partit ouvrit à Jack et Teal'c alors que le pic de stress du major Carter augmentait d'un échelon.

Une soirée comme les autres. Si ce n'est la réserve excessive de Sam et les efforts démesurés et tout en finesse d'O'Neill pour la faire réagir. Pendant le repas, Daniel battit le record d'échanges de regards évocateurs avec Teal'c. Le jaffa insista après le dessert pour mettre La menace fantôme et l'archéologue se prêta résigné au jeu. La pièce fut plonger dans le noir et une silhouette se glissa dans la pénombre à travers la porte fenêtre, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par un homologue.

Qu'il vienne la rejoindre ? Elle s'y était vaguement attendue, peut-être même qu'elle l'avait secrètement espéré. Lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir sur le banc à ses côtés, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer oubliant un instant sa rancune. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude, plus soucieux aussi. Sam n'était plus très sûre d'avoir tiré les bonnes conclusions.

J : Je suis désolé.

S : De quoi ?

J : D'être parti sans prévenir.

S : J'ai l'habitude.

**Will you see me in the end ?**

_Me verras-tu à la fin? __  
_

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Il fallait qu'elle parle. Peu importe ce qu'elle disait du moment qu'elle parlait, qu'il entendait sa voix, sa voix mélodieuse qui lui manquait tant.

S : Ma mère n'avait pas prévenu. Martouf non plus.

Avait-elle voulu le blesser ? Il ne savait pas mais en tout cas il le fut. Peu importe, il encaissa silencieusement. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur cette phrase, d'autres choses importantes devaient être dites.

J : Je n'avais pas le choix.

S : Pas le choix ?

Désagréablement, tous les deux comprirent simultanément que la conversation prenait le même chemin que la dernière. C'était une impasse.

J : Si jamais le NID s'intéresse à ma démission nous sommes fichus !

S : Le NID ? Mais ce que le NID vient faire là dedans ?!

J : Enfin Carter, ça crève les yeux que le NID pourrait ouvrit une enquête sur nous ! Pourquoi ai-je démissionné d'après vous ?!

Son ton sec qu'il n'avait pas prévu eut pourtant plus d'effet que la douceur qu'il avait voulu envisager de prime abord.

S : Vous…

J (la coupant) : Oui.

S : Vous savez ce que j'allais dire au moins ?

J : … Non…

Elle secoua la tête et il fut brutalement soulagé d'un poids. Il avait dit le principal, les détails pouvaient attendre.

S : Il y avait d'autres solutions.

J : Croyez-moi, non.

S : vous auriez du m'en parler.

J : Ce qui est fait et fait. On ne va pas revenir là-dessus Carter.

Sam soupira. Il la sentait hésitante. Et maintenant ? se disait-elle. Et maintenant ?

J : Alors ?

**Or is it just a waste of time trying to be your friend ?**

_Ou n'est-ce qu'une perte de temps __d__'essayer d'être ton ami? __  
_

Alors quoi ? Que voulait-il savoir au juste ?

La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête vers lui et… sourit.

S : On va voir. Après tout, cela ne fait que deux semaines. Il faut rester prudent.

Que dieu bénisse Samantha Carter. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une femme aussi forte, belle, intelligente et compréhensive à la fois. Il voulut lui prendre la main mais se retint. Ils avaient le temps.

Ce sourire, ces mots, c'était une promesse. Pas forcément d'un avenir commun, seulement d'un après. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Miss Jane lui lança un regard perçant.

J : Quoi ?

Il ne quitta pas son air innocent et passa devant elle pour enfiler le dernier élément de son costume officiel.

Ja : La présence du major Carter à cette visite est dispensable.

Il prit le temps de remettre correctement le col de sa veste et sourit à son reflet dans la vitre d'un cadre.

J : Et alors ?

Jack l'observa de toute sa stature, un sourcil levé. La secrétaire d'un âge déjà avancé maintint son regard.

Ja : Alors rien.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, il partit au pas de course vers le hall d'entrée, abandonnant Miss Jane à la « paperasse ».

**Just shine, shine, shine**

_Fait simplement briller __  
_

Elle était là, en plein milieu de la grande entrée, avec dix minutes d'avance. Son mouvement de surprise en l'apercevant ne lui échappa pas et il stoppa net devant elle.

J : Bonjour Carter.

S : Bonjour mon… Woua vous êtes déjà prêt ?!

J : Je savais que vous l'étiez et le dirigeant du centre se doit d'accueillir son invitée.

S : Invitée…

Ce mot la fit sourire encore plus. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu un carton officiel la conviant à la visite des hauts représentants de l'US Air Force dans le centre Langford elle avait eu un choc puis ayant découvert le nom de l'émetteur, elle avait rit. D'un rire heureux et libérateur, au beau milieu du salon de sa maison bien trop vide.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés sans qu'elle ne le vit. Il l'appelait, rarement, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle était « toujours en vie ». Au bout de quelques minutes, il raccrochait déjà mais ce n'était pas grave. Le principal était de savoir qu'ils continuaient.

J : Oui, invitée.

S : Pourtant la raison officielle de ma présence ici concerne le fait que je fasse partie des guides…

J (innocemment) : Ah ? Y a écrit ça ?

Sam secoua la tête et il laissa enfin ses yeux glisser sur sa silhouette. Son ensemble bleu s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le sien et un même sourire tendre étirait leurs lèvres.

**Shine a little light**

_Fait briller une lumière __  
_

Un bruit conventionnel. La visite commençait.

S (chuchotant) : Depuis quand les guides doivent-ils se trouver à la fin du cortège ?

J : Depuis que je l'ai décidé.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil complice avant de vérifier une nouvelle fois que tout se passait bien. Les visiteurs à quelques mètres devant eux contemplaient d'un air appréciateur l'architecture du bâtiment. Ils avancèrent silencieusement pendant encore plusieurs minutes.

S : Cela fait près de trois mois maintenant.

J : Je sais.

Son impatience lui fit esquisser un sourire et il posa un court regard sur elle.

S : j'ai reçu une lettre cette semaine. Une proposition.

J : Vraiment ?

S : On m'offre un poste. Ici.

J : Pardon ?

O'Neill pila net en plein milieu du couloir, quelques personnes se retournèrent.

J (à leur adresse) : Jolis murs n'est ce pas ?

Il se massa la nuque et tout le monde reprit sa marche.

S : Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

J : Non et je suis pourtant le commandant de ce centre !

S : Je crois qu'ils voulaient absolument me garder dans les environs.

J : Je ne comprends pas.

S : La lettre s'adressait au docteur Carter. J'ai démissionné.

Heureusement qu'elle avait anticipé sa réaction. Sa main ferme posée sous son bras le guida pendant la poignée de secondes nécessaires à la réorientation de son esprit.

J : Mais pourquoi ?

S : Pour être tranquille.

J : Mais nous le sommes puisque…

S : Je me suis renseignée. Tous les deux civils, ils ne peuvent plus rien.

J : Je…

S : C'était çA la vraie solution.

**Shine a light on my life**

_Une lumière sur ma vie __  
_

Ronchonnant, il passa à l'avant où le principal haut représentait le cherchait.

Durant le buffet, il jeta de nombreux regards à Samantha Carter qui discutait joyeusement avec quelques militaires. Le sourire ne la quittait pas. Il avait beau l'observer attentivement, aucun signe de contrariété ou de regrets n'émanait de la jeune femme. Elle respirait simplement la gaieté, la liberté.

La journée se termina enfin. Le beau monde était parti, il ne restait plus que deux personnes en habits bleus sur le parking.

J : Vous allez accepter le poste ?

S : Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que je sache si mon supérieur potentiel est d'accord.

J : Je crois qu'il arrivera à vous supporter.

Un sourire resplendissant s'afficha sur le visage de Sam alors qu'elle ne décrochait plus son regard azur de celui de l'homme en face d'elle. Il baissa la tête, la releva, mit ses mains dans ses poches, les ressortit et finit par glisser vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Heureux, Jack la serra fort contre lui dans un étreinte protectrice. Elle l'entoura de ses bras graciles et posa sa joue contre son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes puis il s'écarta, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées. Encore une fis, ils prirent le temps de profiter de cette nouvelle intimité qui les liait enfin puis ils se séparèrent. Leurs deux mains se serrèrent brièvement avant que Samantha Carter ne rentre dans sa voiture et reparte vers le complexe de Cheyenne Mountain. Jack O'Neill demeura un instant seul sur le parking, le regard perdu au loin.

**And warm me up again**

_Réchauffes-moi de nouveau __  
_

Finalement, il se retourna, prenant la direction du hall. Quelque chose attira son attention et il leva les yeux. Le rideau de la fenêtre de son bureau était tiré et une dame l'observait. Il secoua la tête, lançant un coup d'œil faussement noir à Miss Jane qui affichait un sourire entendu. Il reprit sa route, les mains dans les poches, sifflotant doucement, avec des images plein la tête. Notamment celle d'une jeune femme blonde débarquant dans son bureau le lendemain matin en lui demandant où étaient ses élèves.

**Fin**

Voilà, je ne vois pas quoi rajouter, à part…

Commentaires 


End file.
